Kyu VS Min
by LeeTeukSJ
Summary: Kyu VS Min? Mereka duel? Baca aja biar penasarannya ilang (?)


**Kyu VS Min **

Author: KS_LeeteukSJ

Nb: Cerita ini pernah di ceritakan sebelumnya oleh Leader Super Junior di salah satu acara, cuma author lupa dimana. Dan dalam bayangan author, kira-kira kayak gini kejadiannya...

***Author***

"Ye, Yobosaeyo?" Kyu mengangkat telepon miliknya.

"Ye, Anyeong, Kyu," Sungmin menyahuti dengan suara riang, "Kau sedang apa?"

"Hyung, teleponnya nanti saja. Aku sedang sibuk," jawab Kyu cepat dan langsung mematikan sambungan dari Sungmin.

Sementara Sungmin melongo. Syok. Kyu tidak pernah seperti ini terhadap ku, batin Sungmin.

Dan seharian itu, Sungmin berwajah muram. Leeteuk sampai berkali kali bertanya pada nya.

"Minnie, kau itu kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Gwaenchana, Hyung," jawab Sungmin, dengan ekspresi depresi.

"Apa kau tidak tau? Member yang lain juga mengkhawatirkan wajahmu yang tampak habis di acak acak heebum itu," Leeteuk mengelus kepala Sungmin.

"Ani. Jinjja gwaenchana, Hyungie," jawab Sungmin lagi, dengan senyum yang tampak seperti meringis.

"Hm?" Leeteuk menatap Sungmin. Tapi dia juga tau tidak bisa mengorek keterangan dari King Of Aegyo itu. Meski berwajah imut dan terlihat manja, Sungmin selalu bungkam dengan kesedihannya sendiri. Dia pendiam, dan tidak suka membocorkan rahasia, sama seperti Yesung. Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah," tepuk Leeteuk pelan pada bahu Sungmin, "Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan, kau bisa memanggilku kapan saja".

"Ne, Hyung. Gamsahamnida," ujar Sungmin pelan.

~Malam, Sukira

"Kyu belum pulang, Hyung?" tanya Sungmin pada Leeteuk, yang tengah siaran. Melalui telepon, tentunya.

"Kan kamu yang ada di dorm, Minnie?" Leeteuk balik bertanya, "Kyu belum sampai di sana?"

"Belum," suara Sungmin terdengar lemah. Leeteuk menghela napas.

"Mungkin di jalan macet. Atau Kyu masih belum selesai dengan kegiatannya," Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan Sungmin.

"Hyung, tenang lah. Kyu pasti akan segera pulang jika urusannya selesai," Eunhyuk ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan Sungmin-Leeteuk.

"Ne~, aku akan menunggunya," ujar Sungmin akhirnya.

"Ne, kami siaran dulu, gwaenchana?" Leeteuk memastikan.

"Gwaenchana Hyung," jawab Sungmin, "sampai bertemu nanti," ucapnya lagi.

"Ne. Arra," Leeteuk menutup teleponnya. Lalu memandangi Eunhyuk yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Sepertinya..," Eunhyuk bicara lambat lambat, "KyuMin kita sedang dalam masalah, Hyung".

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan, "Aku bingung bagaimana mengatasi mereka berdua".

"Wae geurae?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Sungmin tidak mengatakannya," Leeteuk menggeleng lagi, "Kenapa mereka hobi sekali bertengkar sih?"

"Eh, Hyung," Eunhyuk tersenyum jahil, "Bukannya yang lebih sering bertengkar itu adalah line 83?"

Leeteuk mendelik, "Apa tuh, maksud nya?"

~Dorm Super Junior

Sungmin mondar mandir di ruang tamu. Raut wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Berkali kali dia menatap ponselnya, lalu melanjutkan mondar mandir lagi. Dia tidak ingin kena hardik Kyu lagi. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak menelpon Kyu. Tapi sampai sekarang, Kyu masih belum pulang. Sungmin khawatir dengan magnae yang satu itu.

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Kyuhyun sampai di dorm.

"Aku pulang," seru Kyu, yang segera di sambut oleh Sungmin. Tapi baru saja Sungmin akan mengatakan sesuatu, Kyu sudah lewat di hadapan nya dan masuk ke kamar. Dan tidak keluar keluar lagi. Sungmin menatap ke arah kamar Kyu dengan sedih.

Dan semalaman Sungmin berdiam di dapur. Leeteuk yang kebetulan masuk ke dapur, menyadari sosok Sungmin yang duduk memojok di salah satu sudut dapur, dan menghampirinya.

"Waeyo, Sungminnie?" Leeteuk berjongkok di hadapan Sungmin.

"Ani... Hyung...," ujar Sungmin pelan, sambil menghapus bulir air di pipi nya. Ternyata dia menangis.

"Kamu sudah menangis seperti itu. Masih bisa bilang tidak apa apa?" tanya Leeteuk. Ada nada gusar dalam pertanyaan yang dilontarkan olehnya.

"Mian..," Sungmin memeluk Leeteuk, "Ne.. aku tidak tahan jika memendamnya sendiri, Hyungie..."

"Kalau begitu katakan saja. Walau aku tidak bisa membantu, setidaknya beban mu berkurang jika mengatakannya," Leeteuk mengelus kepala Sungmin. Sikap seorang Hyung nya muncul begitu saja.

"Kyu.. dia mengacuhkan ku sepanjang hari ini," Sungmin mengatakannya dengan singkat, tapi Leeteuk segera paham. Kyu, walau dia punya sifat yang sangat cuek, dia tidak akan pernah mengacuhkan Sungmin.

"Sungminnie, gwaenchanayo," Leeteuk mengelus kepala Sungmin lagi, "Mungkin Kyu sedang sibuk, atau dia lelah," ujarnya, mencoba menenangkan Sungmin lebih tepatnya, karena dia tak menemukan alasan lain yang lebih baik.

"Hyung," Sungmin menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Kau juga tau seorang Kyuhyun tak pernah mengacuhkan ku!"

Leeteuk ganti menatap Sungmin sambil meringis, "Mungkin Kyu sedang tidak ingin di ganggu.."

"Tidak ingin di ganggu? Dengan ku?" tanya Sungmin lagi dengan ekspresi tidak percaya nya sekali lagi, "Apa dia benar benar berpikir begitu?"

"Sudahlah," Leeteuk sudah kehabisan kata kata untuk menghibur Sungmin, "itu semua mungkin saja terjadi, kan? Lebih baik kau tidur dan bicara pada nya, besok. Eotthe?"

"Ne," angguk Sungmin lemah, "Arraseo".

"Sekarang tidurlah di kamarmu".

"Shireo".

"Wae?"

"Aku bisa kena hardik Kyu lagi jika masuk ke kamar jam segini," Sungmin menekuk lututnya, kemudian membungkuk, memeluk lutut, dan memejamkan matanya. Leeteuk menarik napas panjang.

"Tidurlah di kamar ku jika kamu keberatan bertemu dengan Kyu malam ini," Leeteuk menarik Sungmin dengan lembut, mengajaknya beranjak dari dapur.

"Bagaimana dengan Hae?"

"Dia pasti senang memelukmu asal kau tidak membawa barang barang nuansa pink mu ke kamar kami," Leeteuk mencoba melucu.

"Hyungie...," Sungmin memberengut. Leeteuk tertawa.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Ppali.. aku sudah mengantuk," ucap Leeteuk sambil menarik tangan Sungmin. Sungmin akhirnya mengalah dan pergi ke kamar hyung nya itu, dan tidur bersama Leeteuk dan Donghae.

~Pagi

"Hyungiee..," sapa Kyu dengan wajah manis pada Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin hanya menggumam pelan, lalu melintas begitu saja di depan Kyu. Alis Kyu bertaut. Dia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun pada Sungmin. Jadi dia ikut marah karena merasa di acuhkan oleh Sungmin tanpa sebab.

Dan seharian itu, Kyu dan Sungmin tidak bertegur sapa sama sekali.

Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk, menghela napas lagi melihat kelakuan KyuMin di dorm.

"Berbuat lah sesuatu, Hyung," desak Eunhyuk pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk meringis, "Sepertinya aku memang harus ikut campur masalah mereka".

"Jadi?" Eunhyuk memandang Leeteuk dengan penuh harap.

"Suruh Kyu datang ke kamar ku," tegas Leeteuk, "Dan jangan biarkan ada orang lain yang masuk sebelum Kyu keluar. Arra?"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah penasaran.

Leeteuk meringis sekejap, lalu menjawab, "Kerjakan saja apa yang tadi ku katakan!"

~Leeteuk's Room

Sekarang Kyu sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Hyung.. waeyo?"

"Kau.. sedang marah dengan Sungmin, Kyu ya?"

"Ash.. dia mengadu pada mu hari ini?"

"Ani, aku yang mendesaknya. Kemarin," tegas Leeteuk. Mata Kyu membulat.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung?"

"Kau tau kenapa hari ini Sungmin mengacuhkan mu?" Leeteuk menatap tajam ke arah maknae nya. Kyu menggeleng polos.

"Karena kau mengacuhkannya kemarin," ujar Leeteuk lagi, "Seharian".

"Ani.. maldo and..," Kyu terdiam sejenak.

"Menyadari sesuatu?" tanya Leeteuk, suaranya melembut. Kyu mengangguk.

"Ne.. Hyung.. mianhae.."

"Ani.. minta maaflah pada Sungminnie. Arra?"

"Arra, Hyung. Gamsahamnida," Kyu bergegas mencari Sungmin.

Leeteuk tersenyum, "Dasar KyuMin.."

~KyuMin's Room

"Hyung.. dengarkan aku.."

"Shireo! Acuhkan saja aku terus. Tak usah pura pura peduli padaku!"

"Ani.. tidak seperti itu.."

"Aku tak peduli. Sudah, lakukan saja sesukamu!"

"Hyung mengusirku?"

"Ne!"

"Aku tidak mau pergi sampai kau mendengarkan penjelasanku".

"Aku tidak mau dengar!"

"Aku akan terus mengoceh walau tidak di dengarkan".

"Jangan keras kepala, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Aku bukan keras kepala. Aku hanya mau kau mendengarkan ku. Aku akan terus minta maaf sampai kau memaafkan ku".

Dan seharian itu, Kyu terus mengikuti Sungmin kemanapun Sungmin pergi.

Eunhyuk menggamit lengan Leeteuk, berbisik pelan.

"Hyung," panggil Eunhyuk, "Apa yang kau katakan pada Kyu?"

"Yang sebenarnya," jawab Leeteuk santai.

"Hm..?" Eunhyuk kebingungan.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie," Leeteuk menahan senyum, "Jarang jarang aura 'Evil' Kyu padam seperti sekarang. Yang ku lihat sekarang Kyu benar benar seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya kemanapun. Jangan mengganggu tontonan ku, Hyuk".

"Astaga, Hyung," delik Eunhyuk, "Aura 'Evil' nya Cho KyuHyun rupanya menghampirimu, ya?"

"Hyuk Jae! Kau mau ku tendang ya?"

~END~

Nb 2: Tentu aja, cerita yang di atas tadi karangan author sendiri. Author menambahkan situasi dan penjelasan biar ga monoton soal KyuMin. Hehe~ Mian yah kalau rada aneh. Gamsahamnida untuk readers yang baca :D


End file.
